Sammi's participation journal
Unlike the other players, Sammi chooses to stick to the national final method, because she believes that "it gives the others the freedom of choice, as well as a chance to care before the big blow that is the Contest." Eslariavision 2: All for Marlonia (Elle vaar Merlünyus) Her first national final was one held in her native country. "All for Marlonia" was what it was called, and it was broadcast on MNT in Marlonia on January 12, 2018 as "Elle vaar Merlünyus", and then a day later in the rest of Eslaria. The show was hosted by two Eurovision representatives: 2009 Andorra rep Susanne Georgi and 2017 UK rep Lucie Jones. Within the week before the final, international juries could sign up to the position, complete with a spokesperson that represented one of the real life countries in Eurovision. Although the delegation was hoping for ten, the signups only got five responses. However, that didn't mean it wouldn't turn out to be a great show! The hosts opened the show by performing their Eurovision entries as an opening act. Then the Hong Kong district's songs were presented, followed by the Andorra District's songs. Then came a very special interval act. For the interval act, the delegation chose to show a "group taking Marlonia by storm" who weren't revealed until the show - Croatian band Novi Fosili with "Kad budemo ja i ti 63." After the interval, the United Kingdom district's songs were presented, and then voting started. A public televote was held in Marlonia, and five juries from the rest of Eslaria chimed in with the voting. The Eurovision 1964-1966 voting system (1, 3, 5) was used. The three real life countries given to Marlonia were represented as districts: Hong Kong District was the states of Formentera and Koridai - this district was presented first as it housed both the capital of Gran Masjid, FO, and the host city of the show, Ehakaloa, Koridai. Andorra District was the states of New Montreux, Marozva, and Imal - in Marozva especially there is a large population of Catalans, and Imal is the French-speaking state United Kingdom District was the states of Dendermonde and Schiamalla - full of "places to go" and also the most populous of the three - Halveron, DD is three times larger than Gran Masjid both in size and population. All three of their songs were by the same artist - 1981 Eurovision winners Bucks Fizz. Results The result show was hosted the day after, by Rona "Suus" Nishliu. She was chosen due to Marlonia's friendship with Simpati. The Marlonian Public Televote was read off first, followed by Provitsaya, Zhareche, Karamati, Viralito, and Kendoni. The result came as a surprise. The Marlonian public was expecting "Sa Caleta" to do well as it had just hit the Poptart and become a huge hit throughout the country. Their favorites to win were "3AM" and "Dancing in the Rain." Nevertheless, Sherpah and "Sa Caleta" won the contest, getting five points from the Public Televote as well as from Viralito and Kendoni, and therefore are being sent to Coletto Fava for the second edition of the Eslariavision Song Contest. Other Relations When it was announced that Alexander Tobolskiy would host as many national finals as possible, the Marlonian delegation accused the Provitsaya and Iyimseri delegations of "lack of originality" and even threatened to declare him a persona non grata if he hosted five more finals. The delegation have stated "Marlonians know how to pick a host, we've studied Eurovision longer than the others probably have" and "we must end Alexander To''bullshit'' before things get worse." However, Marlonia did vote in the national finals of: Provitsaya, Viralito, Luccica, Vyasta, Sakana, Eteriske, Simpati, as well as a public televote in their own national final.Category:Lists